


And in the end, I will seek you out amongst the stars

by blue_dragonfly



Series: Changing the Past to Create a Better Future [2]
Category: Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam Deserves Better, American Politics, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Brother-Sister Relationships, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dogs, F/F, F/M, Funny, Garrison trio, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I hope, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance gets arrested, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), gay veronica mcclain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_dragonfly/pseuds/blue_dragonfly
Summary: - what can I dowhen the night comesandI break into stars -The sky covered the whole world and with only one moon and one sun, it lit it all up, every day and every night. With just that, we all could still live a happy life. But people tend to forget that the moon and the sun were not the only ones.Gabriella McClain felt an attachment to the stars. Maybe because she was also forgotten in her family. Nothing she did stood out, either her siblings were smarter or cuter. Even her twin brother, Leandro was the fun one that people wanted to hang with. No one seemed to want her.Then her family moved to America, the land of freedom. Leaving her home and friends, Gabby joins a new school. A racist, sexist American public school that made Gabby question a lot of things, like the laws, where she belonged and her sexuality. And Gabby was beginning to believe that America was not as grand and great as it seemed.With their new friends by their side, Gabby and Leandro go on an adventure to discover the hidden secrets of American high school. But Gabby is soon realising that her teenage dramas may not be her biggest problem.
Relationships: Adam & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron), Lance & Luis & Veronica & Marco & Rachel & Original Character(s), Lance & Marco & Veronica (Voltron), Lance & Veronica (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Changing the Past to Create a Better Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	And in the end, I will seek you out amongst the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to And in the end, I will seek you out amongst the stars.
> 
> If you have read A Sky Full Of Stars And You Were Looking At Me and you saw the a/n at the end that said it was on hold and you have been looking for this book to pop up, then here you are! If you were just strolling through fanfics and thought this one sounded promising, than thank you but i prbly will ruin ur life. 
> 
> Notes:  
> \- this book is the prelogue (prestory) to A Sky Full Of Stars and I suggest going to that book and going to the bio and the a/n on the last chapter. 
> 
> \- if you are too lazy (me) than here is a summary. A sky full of stars is a story of Lance's twin sister (OC) seeing how sucky Lance's life is after the war and going back in time and joining in on all the adventures. 
> 
> \- this book is in the canon timeline where the OC, Lance's sister, Gabby does not go with Lance into space and it starts from when they were young to when Lance dissapeared to after the war which it then picks up in the sequel. 
> 
> \- i have been getting inspiration lately so the sequel (a sky full of stars, in case u guys didn't pick that up) may be updating along with this book
> 
> \- Lance is OOC and i am completly making up his past life
> 
> \- Gabby is my OC and the only thing I own other than some other OC's. I DONT OWN VOLTRON OR DREAMWORKS
> 
> \- I hope you guys enjoy this and this note section will update from time to time so keep updated. Comment any questions you have and leave kudos pls!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"The two hardest things to say in life are hello for the first time and goodbye for the last." - Maira Rogers_
> 
> Gabby never thought she would have to say goodbye to her best friend, she never thought it would be this hard. But she's never had to say goodbye before only to her parents when she leaves the house but she always returns. Gabby isn't returning this time, though.
> 
> Lance hasn't ever had true friends, just guys he plays soccor with or sits next to in class. He normally just hangs with his siblings, he has so many that at least one of them will be free at anytime. And, he has Gabby, his twin sister, his only and best friend. She is always there for him even when he's being a jerk so, Lance is always there for her even when she messes up.

**_________________________________________**  
**I had a dream**  
**I got everything I wanted**  
**Not what you’d think**  
**And if I’m bein’ honest**  
**It might’ve been a nightmare**  
**…**  
**I had a dream**  
**I got everything I wanted**  
**But when I wake up, I see**  
**You with me**  


**\- everything I wanted by Billie Eilish**  
**_________________________________________**  


The last day she spent on Cuba, it was cloudy, with only part of the sun shining out. There was a slight breeze that made her shiver in her tank top and shorts. She didn’t mind, though, so she sat on a bench overlooking the ocean with her best friend next to her. It was a sad day and she knew that tomorrow she would have to leave all this behind but right then, she just wanted to stay there, with her head against her friend’s shoulder. 

“I’m going to miss you,” She said, breaking the silence. 

The other girl nods, “I know.” 

She snorts, “The least you can do, Chel, is say it back.” 

Chelsea sighs, “I can’t because then I’m going to start crying and then you’ll cry and we’ll be a sad mess.” 

“Just once?” 

“Fine,” She gives in, “I will miss you, Gabs, when you’re gone.” 

Gabby smiles, “That’s all I wanted.” 

There’s quiet between the two girls again, just the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the seagulls and the few people that are out now. Most of them are just here for the view of the sunset. Gabby is as well because if this is the last Cuba sunset she will see, she is going to make it count with her best friend by her side. 

Chelsea was everything Gabby could have wished for in a friend. When the news broke that her family was moving, there wasn’t all that sobbing and pitying look that other people gave her but a swift, bear hug and the question of when and where. At that moment, it was a whole month away, which seemed like a long time, and it was to Los Angeles where there would be a better life for Javier and Chole who were both still young, Gabby being only twelve. Chelsea had told her stories about the people of America and their cultures, how everything was bigger and better. It was mostly based off of Houston, where Chelsea was born and raised but she had visited Los Angeles once or twice. 

It sounded too perfect to be real. Her twin brother, Leandro, ate up all these fantasies while Gabby kept a safe distance from them. If they were true, she would be ecstatic but if it wasn’t, well, she didn’t want to get her hopes up. But, Chelsea wouldn’t lie about that stuff so she had high hopes for America, the land of freedom and where dreams supposedly came true. 

The sun went down and it left the two of them alone in the dark except for the dim light from the moon and stars and one streetlight above them. It was time for the part Gabby didn’t want to come, the goodbye. She shakingly stood up and let out a breath and opened her mouth, “Well, I guess this is good-” 

“No,” Chelsea said, slamming her hand over Gabby’s mouth, “Don’t say goodbye because goodbyes are forever and this is not for forever.” 

Gabby doesn’t say anything, she doesn’t know what to say so Chelsea makes a move, embracing her in a tight hug. Before Gabby can do anything more than wrap her hands around her body, Chelsea lets go and smiles sadly, “See you soon, Gabs.” 

And like that, she disappears and all Gabby can do is whisper out, “See you soon,” to a ghost of someone she knew. 

From the shadows, a sigh is heard and a boy emerges out. Strolling up to her, he hangs an arm around her shoulder, “Come on, time to go home, Gabs.” 

She looks over her shoulder, almost expecting Chelsea to come running back, begging her not to leave but there’s no one there, just the distant black ocean and full moon in the sky. Chelsea is gone. But Gabby isn’t the only one who had to leave to their friends. 

“Did you say goodbye to your friends, Leo?” She asks her brother, sensing the sadness on him as she can imagine he can on her. 

He nods, “Yep, much easier than yours though. Wasn’t really close to them like you were with Chels.” 

“Didn’t think it would be that hard,” Gabby answers, looking at her feet, already feeling like her best friend was slipping from her mind. 

“You’ll see her again. As she said, this isn’t forever. Just temporary. A long temporary. Like really long, like-” He is interrupted by Gabby, giving out a shaky laugh and saying, “Okay, okay, I get it. But I still can’t help but miss her.” 

Leo tightens his grip on her, “Of course you can’t, it’s natural to miss your best friend, you’ve known her for since you were five. That’s, what, seven years, the same age as Chloe. If Chole left, would you miss her?” 

“Yes, of course,” Gabby replies immediately, confused, “What does that have to do with this?” 

“You’ve known Chloe for as long as you’ve known Chelsea. She’s your sister in everything but blood. Heck, mama has basically adopted her as her ninth child,” Leo laughs, remembering when mama would sit her down and plop dish after dish after dish on her plate because she was ‘too skinny’. 

Neither of them speaks for a while as they continue on their walk home when Gabby asks, “When will it stop, the hurt, I mean.” 

“To be honest, Gab, it probably won’t. It will never be entirely gone but the pain will lessen over time.” He answers her truthfully, lying wouldn’t do her any good. She didn’t reply. 

Their house came into view and Gabby breath hitched, realising this would be the last time she came home late after spending the day at the beach. Last time her mama would scold her for missing curfew or perhaps that habit wouldn’t die and continue once they got to Los Angeles. Except Cuba was a lot safer than California so maybe she wouldn’t get the choice to be out at night by herself. 

The door opened without them having to do anything, her mama appearing in the doorway with a sad look on her face. She opened her arms and Gabby couldn’t help it, tears sprung into her eyes and she rushed into her mama’s warm arms, Leandro not far behind. Voices echoed in the distance and soon, she felt more bodies press against her until her whole family were in some big group hug. 

And as she breathed in the scent of her mama and papa, of her brother, of her siblings, of her family, she knew that even though she would be leaving her home, everything would be fine as long as she was with her family. It didn’t matter if tomorrow she didn’t know where she would be, in a place full of hope or war, her family mattered more than stupid worries. 

Across town, Chelsea sat in a chair, leaning her elbows on her desk, overlooking the landscape. She keeps replaying the moment before over and over. Stupid, she whispers to herself, you had one chance to say goodbye to her and you give her a hug and leave? She missed Gabby, she missed her so much that her heart ached. People often mistook it for just friendship or even romantic love but it wasn’t, they were sisters. 

But as she looks up at the moon, she realises one thing, as long as they are under the same sky, it will be alright. She isn’t losing Gabby, at least not yet. They still have years and years of sisterhood ahead of them. Chelsea holds her locket in her hand and stares down at the picture she had taken years ago of her and Gabby, both of them smiling silly at the picture. She smiles and tucks the necklace back under her shirt, feeling the warmth that radiances from it on her skin. 

_Everything will be alright._

**_______________________________________________________**  
**You’ll always be my number one**  
**A whole lot more than good enough**  
**I’m giving everything I’ve got to gain every second lost**  
**Six years just ain’t enough**  
**With you, I’m happy being me**  
**Don’t pretend, ‘cause I don’t need to**  
**I’m a thousand miles from home, never on my own**  
**When you whisper down the phone**  
**...**  
**That I’d have all I need**  
**If you were standing right in front of me**  
**I’ll finally see what it means to be complete**  
**Don’t need to spend our lives chasing gold**  
**Anywhere with you, I’ll call my home**  
**Oh, I’d have all I need**  
**If you’d be the better half of me**

**\- Better Half of Me by Tom Walker**  
**_____________________________________________________**

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys really liked this! 
> 
> Please leave any questions or advice in the comments (and kudos!) Bookmark this book to keep updated.
> 
> I will try to update when every I can.
> 
> Bye!  
> Gabby


End file.
